The Commander and The Blue Beauty
by Winecoler
Summary: Set after the end of ME3(destroy ending) Collection of short stories of Shepard and Liara in love. (updated whenever I get new ideas that don't work in my other story, or when i just get an idea that fits here)
1. Reunited

**Notes:** Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Please note that English is not my first language so there will be misspelling and grammar mistakes.

 **Story info:** My Shepard is named Logan Shepard. Near full paragon. Romanced Liara and stayed loyal to her throughout the series.

 **Reunited**

He could feel it. His body was broken. He knew this was the end. He could feel his life draining away. There was no pain. There was nothing...except her.

She meant everything to him. Now he truly realized it, when it was too late. Her beautiful face was the only image in his mind. She was the most beautiful thing in existence.

He could hear her calling out for him. He could see her in tears, searching for him, screaming his name. He felt unimaginable pain as he tried to answer but couldn't. He couldn't bare to see her like this…

He could feel his end nearing. He had accepted it. He succeeded in his final mission. She was safe now. She could live. Everything was alright… He felt peace… He was ready…

There was nothing but blackness… until… he could see a small blue light. Something was holding him back. Suddenly he could hear her whisper "Please, don't leave me".

Then there was it. The excruciating first breath…

* * *

Thessia was devastated by the reaper attack. Cities were left to rumble and the skies were plagued by smoke and ash. The once beautiful planet was left just barely inhabitable.

But now the air was clean again and cities were being rebuild quickly. It was a miracle how fast the nature was able to recover. Plants were blooming again.

Thessia was starting to recover. Now there was suitable housing for everyone. There was no longer shortage of supplies. People started to smile again, finding happiness in their lives. Except one lone asari…

* * *

She was sitting on a railing over a cliff. Here she could see her her homeworld being rebuild. It would have looked beautiful if she had noticed it. But she was too deep in her memories to really notice anything.

She was exhausted from helping with the rebuilding effort for so long without any rest. Anytime she tried to rest, yet alone sleep, her mind was invaded by memories.

All she could think about was him, her only true love, her commander. And every time she imagined his face her heart broke. She missed him so bad…

Every time she slept she would dream about being with him...only to wake up alone with a broken heart.

She sat there alone looking up to the stars with her blue eyes sparkling with tears. She didn't see the stars, she saw him. She saw him smiling. She saw herself with him.

She could hear his voice, promising to always come back to her. She could hear him saying "I love you". She could hear him say "you mean everything to me". These memories were too much for her. She started to sob silently, feeling her heath breaking apart into thousands of pieces.

"W-why did you leave me!" She cried out loud. "You promised to come back to me!" She screamed in agony. She felt empty. She felt like a part of her was missing. She knew that part was him. She was his and he was hers.

* * *

While she sat the sobbing she failed to notice someone taking a seat next to her. The stranger sat clone enough to hear her whisper "I love you Shepard"

A single single tear ran down on her blue cheek...Until a hand reached out and wiped the tear with his finger.

She suddenly jumped on her seat. At light speed she turned towards the stranger...she was shocked as she saw the strangers face… only he wasn't a stranger at all.

Her expression immediately changed to pure smile as she saw love in front of her eyes. Her heart was screaming of happiness.

With tears of joy in her eyes she crabs him into a tight embrace and kisses him with uncontrollable desire.

They held each other for a long time before their lips apart. " I love you too Liara" He whispers to her ear.

She lets out a strange noise mixed with tears and joy and laughter and kisses him again, squeezing him tight as she would never ever let him go again.

* * *

The pair was so in to their tender moment that they didn't notice that they were falling from the railing.

Just as the couple is tipping over a pair of hands grabs them and pulls them back up. "Hey, we have had enough loses already you two"Garrus grunts as he keeps the pair from falling again.

"Hello! You two! There is a Turian right here, trying to talk to you!" Garrus yells feeling extremely awkward watching his friends make out.

The pair finally separates, both blushing slightly as they stood up. They rarely did anything intimate in public.


	2. The elevator

**The elevator**

The couple held hands as they followed Garrus back to the Normandy. What Liara didn't know, was that Shepard had gathered the entire crew, the past and present, together. And he had a reason for it… a plan...

As they got closer to the ship Liara was pleasantly surprised. She saw everyone waiting them outside. She was shocked as she realized everyone was there. But as happy as she was to see everyone, she wanted to spend some time with _her commander_. There was time to catch up with the other later.

"Why don't we go inspect the captain's quarters, _commander_ " She whispered seductively to his ear. " If you insist" Shepard grinned as they sprinted past the others and boarded the ship.

Shepard led Liara through the ship paying minimal attention to the crew. They don't mind. They knew what the priorities were. The pair headed towards the elevator.

* * *

At the second they stepped into the elevator Liara jumped onto Shepard hanging for his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed the commander with pure lust. She was little surprised of her own actions, not to mention the commander who was totally caught off guard.

The kiss seemingly lasted for an eternity. They were consumed by passion and longing for each other. Finally, as their lips parted with a loud moist pop and they were heavily out of breath.

"Oh goddess how I've missed you, _commander_." She said in a lustful voice while ripping away his clothes.

"I missed you too, _Doctor T'Soni_ " Shepard said in a husky voice while undoing her clothing. "God you are beautiful" He murmured to her ear.

Both were about halfway undressed as they began making out again. This time they took small breaks to take breath or gasp in pleasure.

"Ohhh yeees, _commander_!" Liara moaned as he he nibbled her neck and ran his hand across her beautiful, curvy body.

" You like that, _Doctor_?" Shepherd teased as his hand slowly made its way down her body and finally finding its target already "ready" for him.

"Y-Yess, _commander_ , yess, I love it" She gasped as his fingers found her spot.

"Goddess how much I want you!" She roared in lust.

"AHEMM"

* * *

The busy couple stopped on their tracks. They quickly turned towards the door, towards the source of the voice. To their shock the door was open and they still were in the cargo floor.

What made things even more embarrassing was that the entire crew was staring at them.

"Well this explains why the elevator trip had taken so long" Shepard thought while questioning his own intelligence.

The two of them stood there completely frozen from embarrassment until Traynor finally spoke up in a weird voice.

"You know, there is a button you need to..."

Leaving her in the middle of a sentence Liara pushed the elevator button. They were mortifyingly embarrassed. "Oh god" "Oh goddess" they said at the same time.

When they finally got in to Shepherds cabin they had already forgotten their little incident and were back at it in no time.

Back in his head Shepard still had his plan...but that could wait a little...maybe tomorrow. He taught as he saw her jumping onto him again...


	3. The next morning

**The next morning**

Liara opened her eyes finding herself cuddling her very own _commander_. Her head lied on his chest as she listened him breathe. It was so soothing.

"He's all mine" She thought and felt slightly embarrassed for having such possessive thoughts.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6.30. She let out a satisfied sigh as she laid back on his chest.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy. She had been so lost without him… she had been so alone. But now she finally had everything she wanted. She had him. She was was now complete.

This time she had no attention of letting him leave her again. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. And she knew he thought the same about her.

She fell back to sleep.

* * *

" _Logan_ " He heard faintly.

He was still asleep when a familiar soft voice called for him. He knew that voice. It was one of the things he loved about her. Her voice always brought comfort to him.

" _Logan_ " He heard again while slowly opening his eyes. His eyes were nearly blinded as he saw her. Her beauty was overwhelming.

There she was. The most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy. Smiling like an angel. "God how lucky I am" He thought.

He thought it was weird that she used his first name. She usually called him Shepard like the rest of the crew or in private "her commander".

" I think it's time to get up" Liara spoke softly.

"What time is it, _beautiful_?" Shepard asked with a hint of a tease in his voice.

" _Breakfast time._ " She replied with a voice dripping of seduction while she leaned to kiss him lightly.

As soon as their lips met she could feel him moving fast. He crapped her and rolled her over to her back.

She looked up to him and giggled " _Oh commander_!" He leaned to kiss her.

When their lips parted he looked at her and asked "Since when you call me Logan?"

"I just thought it sounded nice, it's _your_ name after all." She grinned and pulled him closer.

* * *

Eventually the couple managed to get up and head down to the mess hall. They held hands the entire way there giggling and exchanging small kisses.

She sat on his lap as they feed each other. She was constantly giggling as she tried to feed him berries while he tickled her with his one free hand.

While exchanging kisses they jumped up to a loud noise filling the room.

" **Hey! Get a room you two!** " Grunt yelled with a smirk. As he sat down he could see the happy couple blushing.

" **So, whats with the meeting you were talking about?** Grunt asked suddenly breaking the awkward silence.

"What meeting?" Liara asked in surprise.

"You know. The meeting he ordered yesterday morning." Grunt replied pointing at Shepard.

"What meeting, Logan" She asked turning towards her commander.

" **Who the hell is Logan**?" Grunt asked looking around to find this Logan person.

"Well..." He said while taking a sip from his coffee. "You'll see soon enough. The meeting is in about fifteen minutes."


	4. The meeting

**The meeting**

The hole crew was there. Everybody who had ever served under Shepard on the Normandy was there. She had a hard time figuring out why. He had said nothing about this meeting. He only said it was very important.

And now she stood there in the combat information center. She was standing next to the elevator, alone. He had gone up to his cabin to get something.

She felt strangely alone without him. She actually missed him...and he had been gone only about three minutes.

She could hear everyone talking. Apparently nobody else seems to know what the meeting was about either . Then she could hear the elevator door opening.

She saw her _commander_ stepping out in his finest suit. Not in his military one, but in his civilian suit.

"He looks dashing" She thought as he gave her a quick look while stepping out of the elevator.

* * *

He felt nervous. He took a quick glance of her beauty as he stepped out of the elevator. She was as beautiful as ever. Just looking at her always gave him strength. But not this time. This time he only got even more nervous.

He stopped over the galaxy map and took a deep breath. "Time for the pan" He thought while trying to calm himself.

"If I could get your attention, please!" He announced in a strong voice.

After the room had silenced he continued "I would like to thank you all for being here!"

He took a quick look at Liara before he continued "I wanted you all here because you are the closest thing to a family I have." He took a breath. He was nervous like never before.

"I have something like an announcement to make." He managed to say still keeping his tone.

"What kind of announcement" He could hear Jacob say.

He looked over at Liara and…

* * *

"Liara, would you join me for a moment?" She heard him say. Something about his voice was odd. It wasn't strong like it normally was. He almost sounded nervous.

Surprised she took steps towards him never breaking eye contact. She could see something in his eyes but couldn't figure out what it was. She knew something was up.

They stood there staring each other while the others waited in front of them she could feel something different in him. He was breathing heavy. He was shivering ever so slightly. He really was nervous.

"Liara, I have a question for you" He suddenly said in a breathless voice. She felt slightly concerned. He wasn't acting like himself.

As she was about to speak up he had fallen to one knee in front of her. She was horrified. "Was he sick!?" She thought. But those thoughts soon disappeared as he took something out of his pocket at smiled at her.

It was a small wooden box. He opened it and offered it to Liara. Inside was a ring. The most gorgeous ring she had ever seen! It was made of silver and it had a single blue jewel that sparkled in the light.

In a split second she knew what was happening! She smiled as her commander asked something truly wonderful.

"Liara, will you marry me?" Her commander asked in a strong but tender voice. A tear of joy ran down on her face.

* * *

He looked so worried when she didn't answer. He didn't know she was out of words. She was shivering from pure joy. She could feel happy tears running down on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Finally she was able to whisper. "Yes" In that second she regained her voice and repeated louder. "By the goddess, yes!"

His face quickly changed to pure smile as he heard her words.

He placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. He was too slow. She jumped into his lap immediately. She tied her hands on his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

The others cheered and and formed a semi circle around them while they embraced each other. He could feel a single tear running down on his cheek. Everything was going to be alright from now on. He felt complete.


	5. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

Shepard had been keeping busy. The galaxy was just a little while ago devastated by the reapers. Many had lost their friends and loved ones.

He too had lost people. People he cared greatly. Above all was Anderson. He had been the closest thing to a father to him. His death hit the hardest. His death still haunted him at nights.

He knew this was going to be a hard day…

* * *

Shepard stood in front of a mirror. He was wearing his military suit. It was time.

He had been a soldier for most of his life. He was a commander, a leader. He couldn't show any weakness. He had to be strong at all times. He had to keep it all together. He had to stay strong for the crew. He had to stay strong for the galaxy…

But now he thought he couldn't bear it any longer…

He was deep in thought as a blue figure stepped into the room.

Liara was wearing a black dress. She knew he was in pain and sought to comfort him.

He saw her from the mirror and turned around. He had tears in his eyes. She could see he was at a breaking point. She embraced him in a warm tight hug.

"Its okay" She whispered. "You can stop being a soldier. You can stop being the savior and let your emotions out. I'll be here, keeping you safe."

Tears ran through his face as she held him there for awhile. She kept him safe.

"We should go." He said stepping towards the door. It was time for the memorial It was time for goodbyes… it was time for the hardest day in Shepard's life...


	6. The spa

**The spa**

Shepard felt exhausted. He had been working overtime for the last few months. The galaxy was being rebuilt and he had his responsibilities. He was the savior of the galaxy. A title he wasn't very fond off.

He had become the most famous person in the galaxy. He thought it was so weird. And the fact how people around the galaxy though him as hero was very unsettling to him. He was just a simple soldier.

He traveled around the galaxy visiting various planets on behave of the council. He spoke to government officials and to people in general. Everyone wanted to speak with him. He didn't mind his responsibilities, but he could do without the fame. Even though it brought some perks.

* * *

For the first the time in months he had some time to relax. More importantly he had time to be with his blue beauty. They hadn't had the time to really be together for months. They were just so busy. He had his responsibilities and she still was the Shadow broker.

Liara had booked a room for them from a luxurious spa. She thought they both needed to relax. And its not like the shadow broker couldn't afford a few luxuries.

* * *

Their "room" was huge. They had a huge bed, a full living room set and a luxurious bathroom. It even had a cozy fireplace. Shepard felt slightly uneasy. Everything looked so expensive. He didn't think he quite deserved it when there were still people in need.

They had decided to go test out the pool area. Liara was already wearing a black bikini as she lied on the bed on her belly.

She was biting her finger in slight arousal as she looked at the show. He wash changing.

"He's so gorgeous." She thought as he took off his shirt revealing his muscle covered body.

She found herself daydreaming about him, and the dirty things she wanted to do with him...She imagined how he would pick her up and…

"Liara" He asked amused.

She suddenly returned to reality with a flirty smile witch did not go unnoticed by the commander.

"You see something you like?" He asked playfully.

"Oh yes, **definitely** " She flirted

And all the sudden she was giggling as they wrestled on the bed. He ended up on the top but she didn't mind the lost as he pinned her to the bed. The real match was just starting…

* * *

After a while the happy couple finally got to the pool area. He decided to take few laps on the big pool while she headed to a water massage.

Shepard took few laps on the pool. While stopping to catch his breath he noticed a group of young human women looking at him and giggling.

"That's commander Shepard! Oh my god it must be him!" They screamed.

He felt suddenly very self conscious and went for another round.

* * *

After a while he got up from the pool and headed to the hot tub. He found the bubbling water so relaxing. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel stress just melting away.

After some time he heard somebody joining him on the tube. He thought it must have been Liara. But when he opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by the same group of girls from earlier.

"Hi! Are you the commander Shepard?" One of the girls asked while the others giggeled uncontrollably.

"I… I guess I am." He answered confused.

"Oh god" He thought. One of the drawbacks of being the savior of the galaxy. "Freaking fan girls"

* * *

Something was burning inside her. She could see him being surrounded by all those girls. She was angry. She was very aware how attractive _her commander_ was. Plus he was pretty much the most famous person in the galaxy.

Those girls were pretty, she had noticed. She kinda felt the urge tear their pretty hairs off.

"Oh goddess, am I really this possessive of him?" She thought as she threw her head back and tried to enjoy her water massage.

* * *

"Would you like to come up to my room later, commander Shepard?" On of the girls asked biting her lip.

Shepard was very aware how pretty these girls were, but his eyes were set on the blue beauty across the floor. Liara looked so beautiful that it almost hurt.

Her head was pulled back as the water streams massaged her. He could see her able chest going up and down as she breathed. The sight was mesmerizing.

He turned to the girls and said "I really shouldn't, I'm…

He was cut short as one of the girls touched his leg and bend over to his ear.

"Please! It could be fun… I think my friends would love to join us..." She whispered seductively.

" **Okay, wow!** " He squealed jumping up a bit.

Unbeknownst to him someone else has also seen this. And she was not happy.

* * *

" **That's it!** " She screamed. She had seen that slut touching _her commander_ and now she was leaning over him. This is completely unacceptable! She was furious.

She didn't even notice storming over there. She didn't notice how her biotics were flaring. She blanked out from rage and shout out to kill the bitch for trying to steal her man.

"Oh shit" He said as he saw her storming towards them glowing in blue. She looked like she wanted to kill someone.

She was just about to grab the bitch from her hair as she heard his voice.

"Liara" He said and grabbed her arm. He had jumped out of the tub to intercept her. While doing so he had showed the girl face down to the water.

"Calm down, _beautiful_ "He said

Those words seemed to work as she stopped struggling his grip.

* * *

"Calm down, _beautiful"_ Those words brought her back to sanity. She calmed down

While pleased as he called her beautiful, she was still angry.

"Stay the hell away from my man" She said to the girls with a cold, murdering voice. Then she proceeded to grab his arm and pull him with her.

* * *

She pulled him with her looking quite angry. She pushed him into another hot tub and joined him.

"Liara, I would never cheat on you" He said. But she wasn't listening. She already knew he would never cheat on her. She was determinant on her next move. She had to remind him of whom he belonged to.

She sat on his lap and kissed him deep, making seductive noises while doing so. She moved her hips and found _her commander_ **very** aroused.

" **That** should remind you who you belong to" She said very seductively.

Shepard wondered her behavior. She was jealous. And now it seems shes marking her territory. He liked the how she moved her hips tough.

He began to kiss her neck while his hands explored her magnificent body. He knew exactly how to make _his blue beauty_ feel good. She began to gasp in pleasure as he caressed her thigh.

"Well, I hope **this** reminds you who you belong to" Shepard said teasingly as his fingers slipped under her bikini bottoms.

She moaned loudly. She was in ecstasy. She didn't care if anyone could hear her. She didn't care that other people were looking at them.

Shepard too was oblivious of his surroundings. She had somehow pulled his trunks to his knees. She was stroking his member. She had quite the grip.

"Maybe we should continue this later somewhere more _private_ " She whispered as she laid on top of him. She was out of breath. She had just climaxed loudly enough to draw everyone's attention.

Strangely she wasn't all that embarrassed. At least now she had made her point... the commander was taken.


	7. Her revenge

**Her revenge**

She was wearing a red dress. It was quite revealing with a deep cleavage and a slit that revealed her legs high up to her thigh. And it was made of light leather.

She knew it was his favorite dress. She could have sworn she saw him drooling when he first saw her wearing it. She knew he couldn't resist her in that dress. That's precisely why she picked it…

She was waiting him at the bar. They were supposed to go for dinner. He was late. Again. He had to sort out some work.

Even on vacation he worried about other peoples needs. She loved him for that. But enough was enough. What about her? All she wanted was to spend time with him, maybe do some naughty things with him.

She ordered her shirt whiskey.

* * *

Liara was definitely the center of attention in the bar.

The bartender took her orders as a priority. He even insisted the third was on the house.

To many it seemed like she glowed with sensuality and sex appeal. She might have been the most beautiful woman in the bar.

She could feel them looking at her. She knew she was beautiful, _her commander_ had made it quite clear to her. But she wasn't used to this kind of attention. A group of human males gave her smiles and offered to buy her drinks. She politely declined their kind offers as she already had a drink.

"Of course a lady wouldn't drink too much." An elderly human gentleman say raising his class to her.

She could see a Turian couple sitting on a table. She could see he male taking looks at her.

On the end of the bar counter set a dark haired woman in a black dress. She was drinking with a straw seductively as she stared at her. She thought she was quite pretty…

* * *

She could feel somebody leaning next to her. She turned around and saw a tall human male with a blonde hair. The male was very handsome with his muscles and all...but nothing compared to _her commander_.

"He slightly resembles James Vega with a blond hair." She thought as she remembered the last time she saw him.

It was at a party on Tuchanka. He had have little too much to drink. She suspected he drank ryncol. James was so horrified when he woke up with a blonde hair.

* * *

What does a beautiful lady like you do in a place like this alone? The tall male asked politely.

Liara felt blushing a bit "I'm waiting for someone"

"Who would be so crazy to keep you waiting? It should be criminal to male such a beauty wait." He said very politely.

"May I keep you company while you wait this person?" He asked.

"Sure I guess" She answered shyly. She didn't know how to act in this kind of situation.

* * *

He took a seat next to her and ordered a drink. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He had a beautiful smile she thought as she smiled back.

He introduced himself as Jonathan and began to flirt with her as she saw her commander at the doorway.

She smiled devilishly to herself. She thought it might be fun to mess with him a little. She had not forgotten his little incident with those slutty girls back at the spa. It was time for her revenge.

She turned towards Jonathan and flirted back. She made sure she overexerted her normally silky smooth moves. She giggled loudly to his jokes and gazed him like those teenage girls gazed her commander. She even touched his shoulder and arm a bit as they talked.

She could hear _her commander_ approaching.

"So what's your name beautiful?" Jonathan asked as _her commander_ stood right next to them looking little bit angry.

* * *

"Can I help you with something? Jonathan asked clearly annoyed turning towards her commander. _The commander_ did not look happy.

"Yes actually. You can leave the lady to my custody and leave" _Her commander_ said politely. His voice was filled with a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, but the lady looked lonely and I just decided to to keep her company, as any **real man** would." Jonathan replied smiling.

"Well you can probably see she's not alone anymore, so off you go." Shepard said smiling back at him.

" **Who the hell do you think you are?!** " Jonathan asked clearly angry as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. _My name is Logan Shepard, commander of the alliance frigate Normandy_." He said calmly as he stared up at the slightly taller Jonathan.

"Wait, what? **You** are commander Shepard.?! Ha ha! You gonna have to do better than that!" Jonathan laughed.

Shepard's face remained calm. But Liara could see his arm squeezing into a fist. She could see fire in his eyes.

" **Jonathan** " She touched his shoulder and looked him into his eyes. " _My name is Liara T'Soni and this is my fiance Logan Shepard."_

His socked face was priceless as he finally realized to whom he was talking to.

"I'm sorry, i just wanted do mess with my fiance's head"..." She started to say, but was cut off.

"I-I-I'm so sorry commander" I swear I didn't know it was you!" Jonathan said clearly panicking.

"I swear I didn't know she was your fiance! I'm so sorry!" He quickly added as he remembered the beautiful asari next to him.

I'm so sorry" Jonathan said turning over to Liara and said:

"He's a lucky guy"

Then he left.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Liara! I cant leave you alone for a second until you start attracting someone!" He said flirtingly joking.

"I cant help it, Logan! You know we assari get a lot of attention wherever we go! " She laughed back taking a seductive sip from her straw.

"To me it seems like its just you. But who could blame you. I mean look at you. You are the most beautiful thing at the entire galaxy. And that dress...you are hotter than a thousand stars!" He said with a husky voice that always made Liara a little bit more turned on.

" _Flatterer_ " She said while her cheeks blushed with a slight purple color. " _So you still like my dress commander?_ " She flirted while taking a more seductive pose.

" _It seems you can't take your eyes off me. Am I correct commander_?"

"You're quite right, miss T'Soni" He replied and stood up.

He lifted Liara off her seat and took her to his arms as she giggled.

"What do you say if we skip dinner tonight?"


	8. Special announcement

**Special announcement**

It was a year after the destruction of the reapers. Its was time for the grand opening of the fully repaired Citadel.

Much of it had been destroyed when the crucible activated. But now the massive space station was fully repaired and rebuild. They had actually managed to expand it.

Now the "New Citadel" as they called it, was nearly twice as huge and could support twice as many people.

* * *

Shepard was the guest of honor. He had been asked to speak at the main ceremony. He had been reluctant as he didn't like to be in the spotlight, but he quickly changed his mind.

It would be the perfect moment to encourage people all over the galaxy to move on. He certainly had done so…

He was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. But they had agreed to not talk about their relationship in public. They felt it was inappropriate to rub their happiness on peoples noses, as they just lost their homes and loved ones.

But now things were different. Now was the time to start living again and find happiness. And announcing their engagement could inspire people to move on.

And...Liara was sick of all those women surrounding her commander, thought she would never admit it out loud.

* * *

The ceremony truly was grand. The entire Citadel was filled with people from all around the galaxy. Even with the expansions the New Citadel felt crowded.

There was so much entertainment all around the Citadel. Every race brought their talents to she were concerts, dances, memorials, private parties, all kinds of shows and parades and more! There was so much going on that it was almost ridiculous.

Shepard was preparing for the main event. He practiced his speech with Liaras help. They had prepared it together. After all his special announcement involved her.

"So, are you nervous to step into the spotlight as the fiance of the savior of the galaxy?" He teased while they wre taking a break.

"Your gonna get so famous! Think about how you will be featured in every gossip extranet site imaginable. Oh, and think about how those men's extranet magazines will soon want you to pose fore them!" He teased with a devilish smirk.

"Stop it!" She yelled and threw him with a pillow.

"You know I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with you." She replied.

* * *

The main event was huge. It was held in front of the new council building.

There were many speeches from different politicians and military officials.

After the councils joint speech it was time for admiral Hackett to take the stage and make his speech.

He was very much the main official behind the crucible. He was the one who had led the unified armada against the reapers. And for that reason he was now held in great esteem.

* * *

Shepard listened closely as the admiral spoke. He smiled as he spoke about unified galaxy and how important it was to keep the peace.

He teared up when the admiral reminder all about sacrifices that had to made. He encouraged all to honor those who fell in the war and fought for their future.

"And now it's time for our guest of honor to take the stage" Admiral Hackett announced as he gestured him to take the podium.

Shepard stepped on the stage. He was immediately greeted with thunderous applauds screams from the audience.

"I love you Shepard" He heard as he walked up to the podium. He took a deep breath and began his speech.

"Welcome all..."

* * *

Liara was sitting on the first row, right next to admiral Hackett. She listened how _her commander_ spoke about galactic unity and the importance of cooperation.

He was so humble and modest, refusing to take the credit when he definitely deserved. It was one of the things she loved about him.

He spoke how time heals wounds and how some wounds never fully heal. He looked over at Liara spoke how love congers all, how that special someone was always there when you needed them.

She knew he was talking about her. She blushed. She knew what game next.

"Speaking of love, I have a special announcement." He said as he looked over at Liara and gestured her to join him.

"I'd like to introduce someone very special to me." He said as she walked over to him. He took her hands on his and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"This is Liara T'Soni, the woman of my dreams, the woman I would save the galaxy for. And most importantly the woman I'm doing to marry in the end of the year."

Liara ans Shepard stood there holding their hands, looking deep in each others eyes as the crowd started to cheer. Then, in front of all those people, to Liaras great surprise, He kissed her.


	9. Fun time

**Fun time**

Shepard was sitting on a couch with Liara cuddled under his arm. They were watching a movie in their apartment which Anderson had left for Shepard.

She had moved in soon after they made their engagement public.

She had settled well… She had already made her presence seen by bringing some color to the place, as well as some prothean artifacts and Asari art. The same thing happened with the captains cabin back at the Normandy.

He loved having her there with him. She brought life into the somewhat sterile apartment. He loved how she made the place feel like home.

He loved how he woke up every day next to her. He loved how she playfully teased him throughout the day.

He loved how she looked like after taking a bath. He loved how she cuddled under his arm while they watched TV. She was everything he could ever hope for.

* * *

She liked the movie, but she had already seen it twice. She felt slightly bored as she cuddled _her commander._ Listening to him breath she started to fantasize about some very naughty things... Suddenly she had an idea…

She moved herself from under his arm. She slid her leg over his legs and sat on his lap facing towards him. She bit her lip as she looked at him...wearing that tight shirt..she felt the need to claw that thing off…

"Well somebody's in the mood for something else than a movie" He said smiling as he put his hands on her back. It was hard to resist her when she acted like this... Especially when she was only wearing a bathrobe…

She nodded looking very seductive. She put her hands on his abs and purred. She lifted his shirt over his head and threw it away. She took a good look at her commanders well formed body. Then she lunged towards his lips and kissed him deep.

He responded eagerly as she put more pressure on him. He could feel her hands going down on his body. After a second he felt a light breeze on his lover body.

"How the hell does she do that?" He wondered as he released his pants were hone. Without him noticing it."

"Hmm. I can feel someone is graving for little attention." Liara murmured as she reached for his member.

" _The little commander seems to be saluting me_ " She joked as she grabbed it causing Shepard to exhale.

He responded by undoing her bathrobe revealing her magnificent blue body. She was so mesmerizing.

* * *

He kissed her passionately and then started to nibble her neck as his hands explored her chest and her tight.

She shivered from pleasure and let out a slight gasp. She loved the way he used his hands. She tightened her grip, making him breath heavier

His hands move up her thigh towards her "azure". He teased her a bit by moving his fingers around her sensitive area, making her squirm in anticipation.

" _Please, stop teasing me_ " She moaned while breathing heavily.

Then Shepard's fingers entered her. He could feel how her body guided him towards her spot. She was clearly in pleasure as she let out a loud moan that filled the room.

* * *

After a few rounds of pleasure she released her grip on his member and took his hand off of her.

She smiled in ecstasy as she guided his member into her.

It felt so good! She was shivering from pleasure as she moved her hips. She could feel he liked it too...he threw his head back and let out moans and whispered her name.

" _You like that don't ya, commander_?"She asked teasingly while moaning in her own pleasure.

" _Oh god yes!_ " He replied out of breath.

In the midst of their passion Liara's eyes turned black. Their minds melded so they could feel each others was always an overwhelming experience to Shepard, but a welcome one nonetheless.

* * *

After some time and after some very intense climaxes they where cuddling on the couch. Both where glimmering of sweat.

Liara stood up and started to walk seductively towards the the doorway.

" _I'm going to take another bath. And you better join me, commander_ " She said with a sultry voice turning her head towards Shepard.

" _Yes ma'am_ " He replied standing up. He walked over to Liara who had turned her back on him. She looked so mesmerizing as the light from the doorway highlighted her magnificent figure.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. Whit determination in her eyes she guided him towards the bathroom. This was gonna be fun!


	10. Homelife

**Homelife**

Shepard and Liara had decided to say home for the day. At the apartment they could relax and not worry about journalists and all the things that came with fame. Apparently they were the biggest power couple in the galaxy. Their actions were continuously plastered onto tabloids and gossip sites. Their privacy was always threatened by a hoard of paparazzi, seemingly following their every move. They had tried to continue their normal lives, but it hat gotten exceedingly difficult.

* * *

Liara was cooking tonight. Well… at least she tried to cook. She had never really learned how to cook properly. She usually ate rations or went out to eat. Last time she did something close to cooking was back at Ashley's birthday party, where she watched over the grill for few minutes. Needles to say her efforts to make a descent meal were somewhat in vain.

" **Oh come on! You bastard! Work, damn it!** " She screamed to the oven. It didn't quite work the way she imagined it would. After a few more outbursts and checking the extranet for instructions she managed to get the oven working.

"Okay, whats next?" She said to herself as she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh, right" She remembered and started chopping the ingredients. She put the ingredients to the frying pan, witch she luckily knew how to use. She left the pan to heat up as she started preparing other ingredients.

* * *

" **Oh shit!** " She screamed. The unsupervised frying pan had lit up in flames. She was about to panic as _her commander_ swooped in with a extinguisher blanked and put out the fire. He was laughing. No doubt he had been watching her "cooking" efforts.'

"Stop laughing! Its not funny!" She screamed and punched his shoulder. She was embarrassed. She felt sad for failing. A tear started to make its way way out.

" _Hey, hey, its okay, honey._ " Shepard said softly as he hugged her. He had noticed her tearing up and immediately stooped laughing.

"What if I cook us something tonight?" He said comforting his fiance, who nodded her head while her face was buried on his shoulder.

"That way we can avoid another fire hazard" He added laughing. But his laugh was cut short when she punched him in the shoulder again.

* * *

Liara was amazed how good of a cook Logan was. Sure he was a solider with survivalist training and all, but this was something else. His cooking was nothing like that "food" the alliance cooks made. His cooking actually tasted something. In fact his cooking was quite delicious. He even knew some asari dishes!

Shepard was pleased to see she liked his food. He hadn't really cooked in a while. Last time must have been as long back in the days he was still a lieutenant. Sure, his skills were a little rusty, but he till knew how to operate around the kitchen.

He hadn't really noticed that he had never cooked for Liara before. They usually ate at the mess hall back on the Normandy, or ate rations on the field. On occasion they ate out. But now they lived together. They had eaten rations for the last few days, as there was no real food in the apartment. That was until Liara had the idea of making them dinner by herself. That had been a disaster…

"By the goddess, that was delicious" Liara said as she took a sip from her wine.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Well, back when I was a private I had some time between deployments. I was bored, so I ended up to he kichens. Cooking became something like a hobby of mine." He answered smiling.

"If i had known you could cook I would have made you cook for me all the time" She laughed as she watched him clear the table.

"Whenever I have the time I promise to cook for you. God forbid the mess when you try to cook" He teased.

"Watch it buster!" Liara warned playfully. She took a piece of bread and threw it at him.

"Hey! No playing with food, young lady!" He said in a playfully serious voice.

"What are you gonna do about it?! _Are you gonna spank me, commander?_ " She teased giving him a seductive look.

" _I just might_ " He said as he leaped towards her. She was too quick for him. He started chasing her around the apartment as she giggled.


	11. Fancy night out

**Fancy night out**

Shepard and Liara had been invited to a rather fancy charity event. It was held to raise funds for the new hospital space station. Supposedly all the important people around the galaxy had been invited. And as the savior of the galaxy (a tittle Shepard hated), he was apparently a very important person. Apparently his presence would draw more wealthy people into the event.

Shepard was a little uneasy about the event. He hated politicians, and the event was going to be full of them. And he had never really attended in a fancy party before. Sure he had been in some Alliance held events before but this was very different. This was a party full the galaxy's "elite" and he would not fit in, not that he wanted to. The only reason he had agreed to participate was the noble cause. Well... and the fact that he had promised Liara to take her somewhere fancy, and the event was conveniently fancy so...yeah, two birds with one stone.

* * *

He was waiting for Liara to get ready. She was still upstairs. For someone with no hair it took a while to get ready. He had learned to not say anything about it. Besides he didn't mind waiting, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the event.

Liara was taking her time. She had already applied her makeup and but on her jewelry. It was just the matter of choosing the right attire. She wanted something sexy, but not something too sexy. It had to bee formal yet approachable. And it had to match her jewelry and it had to be in a appropriate color.

Backstairs Shepard was poring himself a drink. He was ready to go. As an he was an Alliance officer he had chosen to wear his formal uniform. He took a sip from his drink and walked to the stairs. He looked up and yelled "Liara, we should be there in couple of minutes so try to hurry it up!"

Liara heard his voice. She knew he was very punctual. It was part of his nature as a solider. And she loved to tease him by making him wait. Finally she had settled with a gorgeous dark blue dress. She was ready to go, but she decided to linger a bit just to tease him a bit more.

* * *

"Finally" Shepard muttered as he heard movement from the stairs. He had gone to take another drink. He hated being late. He was trained to be always in time. He knew Liara did this on purpose. She always made him wait. He heard her coming down the stairs. He headed to meet her. He was going to say something about her taking her time, but he found himself speechless as he saw her.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that highlighted her curves. It covered her body from the front, while leaving her back and side open. It had a modes cleavage, but the slit was so deep it was nearing a less formal look. She looked amazing in it. Shepard almost dropped his drink while gazing her. That dress alone made the wait forth it.

"Wow" Shepard managed to say.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Doctor T'Soni" He said while taking her to his arms and gave her a peck.

"Well thank you, commander" Liara said slightly blushing.

"You look quite handsome as well" She said as she pushed him away a bit.

"But we should be going now. No time to play" She said slightly teasingly as she walked over to the door swinging her hips enticing her commander who followed her.

Just as they were stepping out the door she turned to Shepard and gestured him to lean forward.

" _Just so you know, I'm not wearing any underwear tonight_ " She whispered to his ear with seductive voice.

"Good to know" He said and swallowed. He now knew it was going to be a fun night.

* * *

The driver held the door open as Liara and Shepard stepped out if the car. The red carpet was surrounded by photographers and journalist as well as massive amount of other people. They could hear the people calling for them asking for photos or autographs. It was a bit overwhelming for them. Shepard was almost used to it but Liara hadn't really experienced something like this. She was now famous on her own right. Not just as the fiance to Shepard but as a badass. There was a video of her taking down criminals gone viral. She was now the role model for young girls everywhere.

"Commander Shepard" Shepard over here" Please commander sing my photo!" "I love you Shepard" The crowd yelled.

"Commander care for an interview?" Commander whats your stand..." "Shepard could you..." The reporters and photographers yelled as they tried to crowd them.

"Doctor T'Soni!" "I love you Liara" "Doctor T'Soni please have photo with me!" Your so pretty doctor T'Soni!" The crow yelled at Liara who was blushing a bit.

They stopped to give as many autographs and pictures s possible and talked to the journalist a bit. Liara was surrounded by photographers as they noticed her gorgeous dress.

"Miss T'Soni please take a picture" "Doctor T'Soni look this way" "Care for a photo miss T'Soni" The photographers screamed as they craved for her picture.

Finally the couple had managed to get trough the crowds and inside the building. They had been practically surrounded a moment earlier as the security guards failed to contain the overexcited crowd. But they managed toget out of there safely.

* * *

The event itself was quite glamorous. Shepard had immediately felt like an outsider. It was way, way too fancy for him. Liara on the other hand was in her element. With her looks and with her intelligence she could fit in anywhere and he loved for it. She was so at ease as she mingled with the other quests while Shepard took to the open bar. There he found familiar faces. Admiral Hackett was there with some Alliance people enjoying their drinks. Shepard decided to join them.

The rest of evening went quite well after Shepard had taken a few drinks. He was not drunk, but more relaxed. He spoke with some people and gave his thoughts on current events. Than god nobody asked him about the reapers or the war. That subject was not something he liked to discus. He mostly talked about his current duties and about the state of the rebuilding progress. He also gave his opinion on various things happening around the galaxy, like the Quarian re population of Rannoch and the Krogan colonization of new planets.

* * *

At some point he noticed he had lost Liara. He began to circle the room for her. He found her talking to a large group of Asari and Turians. She took his hand as he stepped next to her. She introduced him to the group. They were Liaras coworkers from the times she still was an archaeologist. They stood there talking for a while until Shepard was being asked on to the stage. He had agreed to held a small speech about the fundraising.

After his speech Shepard headed to the bar again. This time with Liara, whom had drank quite the few glasses of champagne. Well...actually they both had had little too much to drink… Shepard was currently drinking his ninth scotch while Liara was sipping her, who knows how many, martini. They ended up having such a great time. And to their luck nobody seemed to notice.

After the charity event ended they headed to the after party, which was arranged by Admiral Hackett. Shepard and Liara had no glue on how they ended up there, but they didn't care. They were having fun for a change…

* * *

Back at The apartment Liara and Shepard had a little trouble opening their door. Not because they were drunk, they had sobered up on their way back home, but because they were too busy making out. Finally managing to separate form her commander she managed to get the door open. Liara pushed Shepard in as he was too busy unzipping her dress. He had not forgotten her going commando.

The busy couple ripped each others clothes away as they tried to make their way up to the bedroom. But hey were too into the moment. They ended up on the couch were Shepard almost ripped her dress off.

"Careful _commander_. It's an expensive dress" Liara said as she moaned under her commander.

"Sorry, cant… help…myself" Shepard gasped as he tongued down her body.

"You weren't lying about not wearing underwear"

"I thought you'd like the _easy access_ " She said seductively as she pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him.

Shepard woke up on the floor next to the couch were Liara was laying and looking at him. She was biting her lip and staring at his muscle covered body. She led out a purring sound and licked her lips.

" _Ready for a another round, commander?_ "


	12. Care

**Care**

Shepard was making tea for Liara. She had the flu, or whatever the asari equivalent was. She had felt unusually tired yesterday evening and now she was sneezing all over and had a light fever. Shepard had told her to stay in the bed and rest. Of course she didn't listen and slowly got out of the bed.

Shepard could tell she was not well just by looking at her. She took support from the wall as she slowly walked towards the bedroom door. She fell over. Shepard picked her up gently and carried her back to bed.

* * *

"You stay there. You need to rest" He said softly as she was about to get up again.

"I'm fine" She said as she dropped her head back to the pillow in defeat. She sneezed. She could see her snot flying in the air.

"Not sure I want you to see me like this. I bet I look horrible in this state" She said weakly as _her commander_ put his hand on her burning forehead with a concerned look. She liked how pleasantly cool his touch was.

"Well, your lucky I'm not with you just because of your looks" He joked as he took a concerned look of her. She was obviously ill. She was sweating, her skin had a lighter tint to it, her eyes where watery and red. She had sags under her eyes and snot coming from her nose. Despite all that she was still breathtakingly gorgeous.

Liara did not get the joke. She panicked over his words.

" _So I'm ugly then_?" She whispered quietly as she curled up to a ball. She wanted to hide from his looks. She didn't want him to look at her ugly face. She began to cry.

Shepard looked her and sat on the bed right next to her. He felt bad. He placed his hand on her cheek. "That's not what I meant, honey. I just wanted you to know that I don't care how you look. The only thing that maters to me is that you are here with me. And I just want you to get better, okay?"

" _Okay_ " She said and took his hand. She held his hand against her cheek. His touch was always comforting and made her feel safe.

After a moment she wiped her tears and hugged _her commander_ tight. She tried to pull herself away from him but he didn't let her.

"And no, you are definitely _not_ ugly. You just look a little bit ill, that's all. You are still the most beautiful thing in the galaxy." He said speaking from his heart. " _How many times do I have to say that until you believe me_ " He added quietly as he kissed her forehead.

" _Flatterer_ " She said smiling shyly as She closed her eyes. She then fell asleep on _her commanders_ arms.

* * *

Liara woke up to the smell of her favorite tea. She opened her eyes and saw _her commander_ with a tray. He was smiling at her. She couldn't but smell back at him. Liara knew behind his smile was worry. He had always been very protective of her, ever since they first met. She kinda thought him as a bodyguard. As a super sexy, strong bodyguard who would do anything to keep her safe and take care of her every need. She thought him as a bodyguard whom she loved with all of her heart.

"I brought you breakfast, beautiful" _Her commander_ said smiling and placed the tray on the bed. He sat down next to her and took his coffee from the tray.

"You take such good care of me, Logan" She said as she pulled herself up a bit. She was touched by his care taking. Nobody except her mother had ever been this thoughtful and caring to her. She teared up a bit as she looked at _her commander_. "Thank you, Logan" She whispered as she took her teacup

"Anything for you, honey" He said and moved closer to her. He had noticed her tearing up and he was worried about her. "Whats wrong, honey?" He asked softly as he pulled hugged her.

"Your too good to me, Logan. Nobody else has ever been so caring and sweet to me before" She whispered as tears ran down on her cheeks. She buried her face onto his shoulder.

"I find that very hard to believe. Who in their right mind would not care about such a loving person?" Shepard said softly as he squeezed her tighter. " I love you"

"I love you too" She answered quietly and tightened he grip on him. She felt so safe in his arms…

* * *

"You really should eat something. It might help you get better faster" Shepard said after they had embraced each other for several minutes.

"Okay, okay!" She said as she separated herself from _her commander_. She ate the breakfast he had made and brought up for her. It was delicious, just as every meal he had made for her. She felt so lucky for having him. She was s lucky for having the perfect bond-mate, bond-mate who would do anything for her. And she would do anything for him.


	13. Awkward

**Awkward**

Shepard and Liara were back on board the Normandy. They were accompanied by all the crew members from the past. They were taking something like an joyride, it was their way of having a reunion. Shepard was happy to spend time with his friends again and Liara took the opportunity to talk with the lady crew members and Steve and plan for the upcoming wedding… and gossip.

* * *

Liara and Tali had a lot to talk about. They were best friends and Tali was Liaras made of honor, so they planned the upcoming wedding. They also talked about all kinds of stuff like their respective boyfriends. They giggled when they concluded that without them around, Shepard and Garrus would probably be together. Their "bromance", as the humans called it, was sometimes _a little_ too intimate. For example they would finish each others sentences like a couple, or how their "man hugs" lasted a bit too long. Liara loved to tease Shepard by calling Garrus his boyfriend and Tali teased Garrus by calling him Shepard's boyfriend. Needles to say Garrus was not happy.

* * *

The crew sometimes felt awkward to be around Shepard and Liara. Event though they had agreed to act professionally in front of the others they couldn't help it. There was just too much sexual tension and the confined space didn't help. They had managed to clear out the cargo bay by suddenly making out. The awkward crew had quickly slipped to the elevator when clothes started to drop off. The worst part was the nights...The captain's cabin wasn't that well soundproofed...Yeah, the crew could her them going at it... _Especially when the commander left the freaking intercom on._

* * *

Samantha Traynor was sitting at the mess hall eating breakfast. She was joined by several fellow crew members including Samara, Grunt, Garrus, Tali, Miranda, Cortez and Vega. They were all chatting about this and that. Everybody seemed to bee extra careful not to talk about what happened last night. That was until James just had to bring it up.

"Did you guys hear something last night. I woke up to a sound of woman screaming or something"

"Well ,you know Garrus has nightmares and he screams like a girl in his sleep" Tali said jokingly while Garrus almost choked on his dextro food. He gave Tali an angry but loving look and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Didn't you see the commander and Liara last night? She practically showed him into the elevator while trying to eat him. And it seems the commander needs to learn how to use the intercom." Miranda said sounding amused.

"Intercom? So are you saying that I heard them going..." Vega said looking disturbed and embarrassed when Cortez shut him up.

" _Shh! Commander on deck_ " Cortez whispered and pointed to the hallway. Traynor turned around to see them walking towards them holdings hands and giggling.

" _Stop it!_ " Liara whispered giggling while the commander smiled and tried to tickle her. She seamed to blush when she noticed everybody staring at them.

Traynor watched as the couple sat on the table taking opposite sides facing each other. She and the others could not but feel awkward as they sensed the sexual tension between the commander and the shadow broker.

"So, how everybody slept?" The commander asked breaking the incredibly awkward silence.

"Just fine, commander. How about you?" Traynor said before anyone else got the chance to speak. She immediately regretted opening her mouth when the others gave her the "what the hell, Sam" look.

"Pretty well, exept when she started to snore " The commander said smiling and pointed at his fiance, who did not look as amused at all.

"I do not snore" Liara yelled and threw the commander with a small spoon.

Traynor and the others laughed when the spoon hit Shepard's nose. The fight was about to begin... Unfortunately for them, fighting was like foreplay for Shepard and Liara.

* * *

Miranda was trying not to laugh as she watched the couple banter. She got to admit, Liara knew exactly how to push Shepard's buttons. Not an easy task. Miranda had never seen Shepard in a situation like this before. She had him backed to a corner. Thought he managed to get out and counter fairly easily. She also felt slightly awkward when she noticed the looks on their faces...Oh no!..This was foreplay again!

"Logan! Stop speaking with your mouth full!" Liara scolded when Shepard tried to speak with his mouth full of bacon.

"Sorry, mom" He countered with a smile. He was countered with an angry look from Liara. Miranda could tell that was not real anger though. They were just playing each other.

"I'm not your mother, you...you pig!" Liara said sounding rather cold.

"I know exactly who, or what you are" Shepard said with a quiet voice but with enough strength so the hole table could hear him. Miranda and the others stopped whatever they were doing and turned towards the arguing couple.

"And what is that that?" Liara asked with an ice cold voice and looked like she would murder somebody. Miranda thought this was not foreplay anymore...It was a real fight.

"Your the sexiest asari I have ever met." Shepard said surprising everybody but Liara.

"You are one filthy ass asari who can make me do almost anything" He said flirting.

"Well its a good thing this ass is all yours" Liara said in a sultry voice surprising everyone again. Miranda had never heard Liara speaking like that. She was almost turned on by Liaras voice… if only she was into women…

"And now this asari ass is making you follow me to our cabin" Liara added seductively as she stood up from her seat.

She walked over to Shepard and pushed him a bit with her bottom as she walked past him.

The entire table watched the show. Especially the men(minus Cortez) and Traynor liked the show. Vegan even whistled a bit.

And Tali gave Garrus a punch to the ribs as she cauht him staring at Liara. " I't bad enough you lust over Shepard, Vakarian" She said angrily. "Wait, what!?" Garrus grunted in surprise. Otherwise the situation was extremely awkward.

Finally Shepard stood up and followed Liara. " Yes, ma'am!

* * *

Miranda watched as the couple made their way to the elevator. "Hey Shepard!" She yelled suddenly.

Shepard head pupped to view from around a corner. "What?"

"You do know that your intercom was open the entire night, right?" She asked just barely managing not to laugh. His expressions was priceless!

"Did you guys hear me and Liara eh...you know?" Shepard asked looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh goddess!" An clearly embarrassed voice came from around the corner.

"Yah, that's...that's one of the things we heard" Cortez said rather embarrassed.

Miranda was now laughing just like the others.

"Well this is awkward" Shepard said as he seemed to sweat.

"Just turn the damn intercom of the next time, will ya" Miranda said. "We don't need to know how much Liara likes to call you her commander, don't we?"

"No!" The others answered simultaneously. Miranda caught a glimpse of Shepard's red face before it disappeared from sight.

"Well that was awkward" Grunt said suddenly. Miranda turned towards him with the others. The krogan just laughed.

"Heeheehee"


End file.
